1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a fin pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the feature size of a transistor is reduced, a gate length and a length of a channel formed beneath the gate may also be reduced. As the channel length of the transistor is reduced, scattering of electric charges may increase and electric charge mobility in the channel may be reduced. The reduction in the electric charge mobility in the channel may hinder improvement in saturation current of the transistor.